When world's colide
by Oriel Kaethe
Summary: What do you get when you mix, Zelda, Lord of the rings, pokemon, spiderman, x-men, final fantasy 8 , a lot of mouantain dew? A mad house of characters at each others Throat
1. Too many people

It started as any normal day should, but something felt weird. Amy could feel it in the air. It has only been three days since she graduated high school and was extremely bored. She would go some place if she had a car. Or maybe even go for a walk. But the truth is she was just bored.  
  
Now Amy wasn't very pretty, she had light dishwater blond hair, an odd completion maid up of farmer tans and white legs. She was not fat but she wasn't skinny either. She wore glasses and had a small acne problem. Some days it was clear others she had a few bad spots.  
  
She had a few game systems, and a lot of movies, a few comic books and a lot of books. Her favorite one were mainly Final fantasy VIII, she only like one pokemon, mainly because she felt sorry for it, Mew-Two seamed like an ok guy if you think about him a little. She enjoyed x-men, Spiderman and lord of the rings. One of her other favorite books were the Animorphs, she started reading them in the fifth grade and couldn't convince her self she was too old for it, or any of the other things she liked.  
  
Back to the story, the day started out normal and boring Amy had just woke up when she heard the dogs bark as thou someone was walking into the driveway. After you live in the country for eight years you get to know the dog barks and what they mean.  
  
Amy got up and threw on some clothes, all the while wondering why any one would be coming to her home, it was the only one for miles around. She lived so far from town the busses wouldn't even pick her up.  
  
When Amy was dressed (A pair of pajama pants and a white tee that maid her chest look big) she ran to the door, it was fun to open it before the person had a chance to knock. It scared them like the house was haunted or something. Only this time it was Amy's turn to be scared.  
  
Standing in the door way was an Elf. After another glance Amy recognized him as Legoles from lord of the rings. Suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine as she thought she must have wone some contest and Orlando Bloom was hear to congratulate her.  
  
The two just stood there looking each other over, finally it was Legoles who talked "It is rude to make a guest wait at the door."  
  
Amy jumped at his voice " Sorry I guess Im still asleap, come in and make youre self at home."  
  
Legoles smiled and came in Amy shut the door behind them and followed Legoles. HE choose a big leather recliner and sat in it. Amy sat on the couch and looked at him. " So what is the contest I have won?"  
  
"Contest, I was hopeing you could tell me why I was here?"  
  
"Your not Orlando Bloom?"  
  
"No, I am Legolas Greenleaf,.  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood.. Yeah I know, Look if your gona play some character from a movie then at least tell me your real name."  
  
The look on Legoless face was enough to kill Amy, It was then she knew she was dealing with a psychopath out to kill her, maybe even, no she couldn't even think about it. Suddenly another knocks at the door brook her thoughts. She was glad someone was at the door she couldn't stand having a psychopath in her home.  
  
Amy got up to open the door but instead it opened on its own. A head with semi long brown hair looked in thru the door. He had on a leather jacket and was holding a gunblade ready for an attack; behind him was a woman with A long blue sleeveless duster. Amy couldn't handle any more weird people her system was overloaded and she fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
When she opened her eyes again the woman was patting her face with a cool washcloth. Amy sat up so quick the woman jumped back and gave a surprised gasp.  
  
Amy looked around and to her surprise there was more people. And all of them were eighter from a game, a comic or a movie.  
  
"Look, my home is not where the Cosplay festival is held, I don't know if you all were miss directed or what but every body is going to have to leave."  
  
It was spider man who answered her " We do seam to be lost, but we are not cosplayers, we are the real deal, brought from our world into yours."  
  
Amy was a little peeved by now. Spider man was in her front room as well as Squall, Rinoa, Legoles, Link, and sure enough there was another knock at the door.  
  
Amy got up before any body ells was at the door and opened it.  
  
"ALL RIGHT WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!"  
  
It was Wolverine and he didn't look too happy. He had his claws out and was ready to attack. Squall must have thought it was a threat because he pushed Amy out of the way and held up his gun blade.  
  
"We all were brought here, there is no need for violence, but if that's what you wont then you will get plenty of it with me, and trust me this gunblade is more then it looks."  
  
"Well, bub, see these," wolverine held up his claws to be sure Squall saw them, "There is more to these then you think as well." He then pulled them back in. What was left of them were six bloody slits in his skin.  
  
Squall still wasn't sure of this new arrival but let him in anyways. Squall then turned to Amy and smiled. Then he two turned to follow the rest of the people.  
  
When Amy looked at every body she realized maybe spider man was right. Wolverine was the real deal and so was squall. She then remembered her talk with Legoles and felt like an idiot. She looked for him and saw he was still seated in the leather chair. She walked over to him and gave a little cough to let him know she was there. With so many people in one room it got a little noisy.  
  
Legoles looked up at her and smiled. Apparently already forgave her. " Sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
  
"Lle hanta"  
  
"Wait let me think, that's elfish, what does it mean, hold on a minute my brother gave me a book of elfish translations,"  
  
Amy ran to he room and got the book. She returned and Legoles was now very interested in what Amy was doing. " You know the Elfish language can never be translated from human text.."  
  
"Lle hanta means thank you."  
  
"How did you, where did you say you got that book?"  
  
"Have you not been listening to anything these people been saying?"  
  
"Yes but it is very hard to believe."  
  
Amy knew this might be a mistake, but felt It would help. She got up and went over to the TV. She looked throe her dvd collection and found what she was looking for. It was the special edition of lord of the rings. Bonus footage and all. She turned to TV on and the Dvd player and put the movie in and hit play. When she looked over to Legoles he was watching the TV. Then she heard the familure start up of the movie. When the first battle of the ring started his jaw dropped and he looked as if he was about to faint.  
  
"If my eyes do not deceive me that is lord elrond ..."  
  
Amy never saw a grown man faint before. She thought Legoles could handle it but when Sourmon was shown he let out a scream of terror and fell to the floor from shear terror.  
  
Amy ran over to him and so did Rinoa. The other man just laughed at him and let the girls help Legoles back into the chair.  
  
"He is so light, does he eat?" Rinoa was tending to a cut Legoles got from his fall.  
  
"He is an elf, this movie, well book I should say is where he is from."  
  
Amy picked up the remote and skipped it forward.  
  
"See he is not weak, he is very good with the arrow."  
  
Wolverine just smirked and light up a cigarette. Amy walked over to him and took the thing from him. "Pleas don't smoke in my home, I am allergic to it."  
  
Wolverine gave her one look and smiled. " So, you have little movies for all of us?"  
  
Amy smiled and went back to the TV. She took out the Lord of the rings dvd and turned it off. She then switched the connections to the Vcr and found X- Men. It wasn't rewound but Amy knew right where the movie was at. She put it in and hit play. It was where he was having nightmare and Rogue was wondering into his room.  
  
"NO, STOP IT, I DON'T WONT TO SEE THIS!"  
  
to late rogue was struck and all saw what he did. Squall tightened his grip on his gun blade, Rinoa gasp, and Spiderman jumped from the sudden shock. Then they saw how she acquired his healing factor and healed her self. Amy turned it off with the remote.  
  
" I never meant to hurt her, she just didn't know nor did I know what was going to happen that night. Of course she's grown up now, She's quite the x- woman if you ask me."  
  
It was then Amy noticed how hot the room was getting with all the extra people in the room.  
  
"Hay Every body, lets go out side and get some fresh air."  
  
"Im all for that!" Spider man Walked over to the door and opened it. And every body filed out after him. Legoles and Amy were the last.  
  
"I feel so foolish, I never fell ill like that before."  
  
"Don't worry, it was my fault I shouldn't have showed you that."  
  
When they were out side Squall and Link were Horsing around and play sword fighting. Wolverine had lit another cigarette and was sitting in a recling camping chair. Spiderman was showing Rinoa how he uses his Web slinger and Legoles was over with one of Amy's horses. No one noticed when Amy was enveloped by a Blue light.  
  
Only when she screamed from pain did any one look in her direction. It was too late whatever it was that hade her wasn't letting go now.  
  
The blue light was changing her body and it felt as if fish hooks were being put into every square inch of her body and was being pulled in every direction. Then just as soon as it happened it stopped. BY now every one was around Amy trying to find a way to get her out of the blue fire.  
  
With a sudden flash it was gone. And so was Amy. In her place was a Woman. She was beautiful and fully clothed. Her hair was blue and her skin was a metallic blue. When she opened her eyes they had a faint red glow to them. "What happened, Why are you all staring at me,!" Amy didn't know why all the people were staring at her and she didn't like it. It was Link who reached out and tuched her face.  
  
"Your so cold, what did you do to your self?"  
  
Amy put her hand up to her face but didn't feel cold to her. She looked at her hand and saw what color it was. She then grabbed a piece of her hair and saw it too was blue. What did happen to her? As far as she knew she was a normal person like another.  
  
"Big whop, so she's blue, I know about three other people who are blue as well. And trust me all three of them are just as annoying as the first" wolverine stepped away from the group and light another cigarette. Suddenly Amy looked up and saw something coming straight at her house. She had only a few seconds before a new pain shot throe her body. He back suddenly felt as thou it was being ripped open and ice cold knives were being twisted and thrusted into her shoulder blades. Then she felt it; two massive wings just popped out of her back like wolverines claws from his hands.  
  
When she looked back up the thing that was falling was screaming. Still a little shaken from the pain she flexed them out and to her amazement it was no effort to lift her self off the ground. She flew up to the falling ball and realized at once it was Mew -two. He wasn't screaming with his mouth but with his thoughts.  
  
Amy effortlessly caught him from the sky and she two was suddenly thrusted to the ground. Her wings had nearly stopped the decent but had only slowed them to a softer fall. With a soft thud they landed and Amy let go of Mew- two. He seamed a bit shaky but was not out for the count.  
  
He looked up at Amy and saw how she wrapped her wings around her body, much like a gargoyle.  
  
"No, I am a human, at least I think."  
  
Amy noticed she was very far from her home and knew the others would be searching for her.  
  
"Will you follow me to my home, I have some friends that if I don't get back they might start looking for me."  
  
I  
  
Amy only gave a flick of her wings and was off the ground, beside her was mew-two flying with his telepathic powers.  
  
They finally made there way to Amy's home. It was starting to get dark and the yard light was starting to hum. When every one saw Amy they began to point at her and Mew-two.  
  
"There she is, and that thing from the sky is with her."  
  
When they landed Rinoa was cooing over Mew-two about how cute he was. Squall took one look at him and smiled " You call that a GF, you should see my carbuncle has cuter then that."  
  
Wolverine started laughing at squall for using the word cute. Squall narrowed his eyes then a mischievous grin surfside. Rinoa knew that grin all to well and she started pulling every one she could back. Squall looked at wolverine. " If I can scare you will you give me your respect?"  
  
"Give a teen wanabe respect? I would rather fight a demon from hell."  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
Squalls eyes became opaque as he searched his mind for a well-known GF. Suddenly he screamed out "HELL FIRE!" it seamed as if his very soul had jumped out of his body and into the very existence of this world. It quickly took shape of IFRIT the Demon of fire.  
  
Squall had only meant to scare wolverine but for some reason he had no control over Ifrit. Rinoa knew this right away. Her eyes went opaque as she quickly searched her mind for her favorite GF. The best thing of all was Rinoa was the GFs favorite as well. Rinoa didn't have to call upon her she simply knew what to do and how Rinoa wonted it executed.  
  
Shiva Formed from the very crystals of space and she grabbed Ifrit by the horns. She then encased the out of control beast in an ice tomb. It was like a wake up call for Ifrit. He quickly melted the ice and he started to listen to squall. Slowly squalls eyes turned to normal and the GF disappeared. Rinoa was starting to regain color in her eyes as well.  
  
"Well bub, you have my respect, only to that Ifrit beast, But you of course could of killed us and that doesn't deserve my respect."  
  
Mew-two had watched all this with great curiosity and was quite amused by the scruff looking guy. He Walked over to him and bowed. " My Name is Mew- two."  
  
Wolverine didn't like the looks of this weird creature but gave him the shadow of a dought. " My name is Logan, now go away and leave me alone."  
  
Suddenly Rinoa let out a scream as a dark figure grabbed her and started to bite her neck. Only to scream in pain it's self. Squall was on it like lightning and stabbed it in the chest. Amy knew immediately the sword wouldn't kill it.  
  
"Spike, is your name Spike?"  
  
Squall had pulled his sword from the things body and grabbed it by the neck. " Yeah, my names Spike, what's it to ya?"  
  
"Because on my command my friend here could kill you a thousand ways and you would of wish he had left you out in the sunlight."  
  
"Ok, you have my attention."  
  
"Squall let him go he wont hurt any one, he hurts anyone he feels there pain as well."  
  
Squall hesitated for a second then he brought his other hand back and let Spike have a good one. "That's for trying to hurt my wife."  
  
"Sorry, you don't have to get all personal about it, I was just trying to.Ill shut up."  
  
Later that night when every one had calmed down about spike they decided to try and figure out why they were here and why Amy's form had changed. Apparently she was some kind of arch angel for whoever she touched she saw all of there sins and then some. She found this out the hard way. When squall finally let go of spike, or rather threw him. He landed on Amy. The moment he touched her skin she saw every person who he killed and saw how deep his love for Buffy really was.  
  
It was a love so deep he almost had a soul, the only thing that kept him from regaining his soul was the fact Buffy kept pushing him away, and every time she did so it broke his spirit.  
  
Now the group was sitting around the large family table getting ready to play a game of cards. The one that didn't wont to play still sat there to watch. Amy had told every one that if they were hungry or thirsty they could help them selves to the fridge. That was a big mistake. Mew-two was the first to find out the effects of a new Mountain dew drink. It was so full of caffeine it was like drinking six at the same time.  
  
Apparently he was thirsty because he drank the whole can. Next thing every one knew he was latterly bouncing off the walls. And every time he tried to talk it was too fast to understand.  
  
Wolverine was laughing the whole time while six people tried to unglue him from the ceiling fan. He was holding tight and it was on high. Even when the power was off he used his telepathy to keep it spinning. Link was about to drink the same thing but Squall took it from him.  
  
If you wont more crazy antics please give me so many review's my E-mail box locks up. Yes this story is going some place. I just wont to have a little fun with it 


	2. Sorry

Sorry people. This will be my last submission for this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story and have been thusly pleased with it. When I can get to a computer with Internet I will try and post more chapters. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Hay maybe you can do me one favor while I am gone. Leave many reviews. Even if I do not have Internet, I can still enjoy the reviews whenever I do get my Internet back. 


End file.
